


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by YohKoBennington



Series: Alpackles and Padabear [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Unconventional Mating, Were-Creatures, slight mention of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's life has been working at the were-shelter. Until a new were in need arrives, and steals his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexisJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJane/gifts).



> Written for spmc. And also a birthday gift for alexisjane.
> 
> Thank you to thursdaysisters for the beta ♥

~*~

Jared swipes his card and enters his personal code on the door, smiling at the familiar beep when the door opens. He walks down the hall, waving and giving good mornings to his coworkers as they pass him by. It's been two weeks since he last got to be in the shelter and forcibly sent to a vacation. It was nice to stay home and catch up with all the TV shows his friends tell him about, and spend some time with his family. But it will take management to force him again for Jared to take another vacation. His job never been just a job for him. When he came across the job listing of a new and unique shelter made for were creatures in need, Jared applied right away because just reading about it on the website tugged at his chest with excitement and he knew right there that it was where he wanted to put his fresh out of nursing and psychology school skills in to.

Six years later, and while the job is physically and mentally demanding, there is not a day that Jared regrets ever applying. The amount of weres that they have helped to start a new life overcompensates those who get to the shelter too late and never make it to their full potential.

“Look who the honey dragged in!” Chad leers as he sips his coffee, feet up on his desk while what Jared assumes is the morning report lying lazily on his stomach.

“I've been gone for two weeks and that joke is still not funny.”

“It's funny to me Jaybear, that's the important point here.”

Jared seats on his chair desk and opens his own report. “So, what did I miss?”

Chad sighs dramatically, dropping his feet to the floor. “Always all work and not play with you.”

Jared looks at him expectantly.

“The twin were-badgers found a place to live and one of them already has a job. The were-lion we got from the circus is recovering nicely. Genevieve says he's probably going to need another four weeks before we can start with the restitution phase.”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh, and we had a new incoming this weekend. A were-alpaca, dude. I didn't even think those existed.”

“We've seen weirdest weres, Chad.”

“Yeah, but who transforms into an alpaca? They are so mushy and defenseless.”

Jared laughs. “It's not as we choose what to shift into.”

“Anyways, that one probably won't last too long.”

Jared frowns. “Why?”

“Dude won't eat. At all. Danneel has tried everything, and he just stares at the food like it's the eighth wonder of the world. If he doesn't eat by the end of this week, they probably going to have to force it.” Chad grimaces. “We both know how well that goes.”

Jared knows. It's not ideal, and if he was the one in charge he would eradicate that practice forever. But the higher ups want higher numbers of positive results than negative and they'll try anything to get those.

“Is he in the system already?”

“Of course he is.”

Jared turns around to face his computer, and he spends the next half hour learning about the were-alpaca that has decided to give up in life.

  
~*~

The shelter is composed of different wings that connect to each other through tunnels. One is the clinic for those weres that need medical attention because they were abused or living in the streets for too long. There is dorms, where they keep the weres that have no place to go while the shelter staff helps them reform or get back in shape either that be helping them to find a place to live and a job, and even teach them skills of how to do these things if they never done it before. The teaching and job/house placement takes place in a separate two floor building, and it's sort of the last step before the weres are able to go and move on hopefully with a better life.

And then there is the lab, where special cases are kept until they can join the dorms and start the reformation phase. Most of the time it's for the weres that stay in their animal form or those who won't shift into their animal form. It consist of different habitats that go from an isolated bedroom to a jungle alike room. The were-alpaca is staying in the farm room, hiding behind one of the bushes as it lies there looking into space.

It moves something inside Jared's chest to see such a sadness. He can see from the paneled window how underweight it is, and the characteristic furry abundant fur is missing patches some deep enough to see skin and the scars.

It's nothing Jared hasn't seen before with abused were creatures, but is still gets him every time. Nobody should be treated in such a way, not matter the circumstances.

He's name is Jensen Ackles, and according to the police report his herd was captured and killed by a group of radicals who practiced experimentation on were creatures to see what makes them tick. Jared has heard of those kind of people too many times to not know already exactly what kind of experiments the report is referring to. But Jensen survived, and that says how much of a fighter is in him. Jared just has to find a way to show him there's a reason to keep on going after this battle.

 

~*~

Jared takes Jensen's case on his own hands. Danneel is more than happy to hand it to him because she's out of ideas on how to help him.

Jared starts his plan by assessing how much Jensen trust him as a human. He gets a high-pitched shriek and Jensen scattering away from him to hide when he comes inside the farm room and walks closer to tempt him with the food. It's obvious then, that Jensen doesn't trust humans at all, even if those around him are all weres like him.

By the end of the week and after many more attempts, Jared hasn't made any progress. Only another week is left to convince Jensen to eat before the higher ups decide to take action.

Jared goes home that Friday just to have a few hours of not been faced with his problem and think clearly.

When morning comes, he has a plan.

 

~*~

Bright and early on Saturday morning, Jared informs Chad he's not available for the next week for any other cases, and leaves his open cases for Adrianne to take care for him. He feels a bit guilty for overloading her with work, but she understands, and just like everybody else in the shelter they are rooting for Jensen.

“Are you sure you want to try it this way?” Danneel asks, biting her lip nervously.

“It's the only way I can think of getting close to him.” Jared responds, getting his tan uniform shirt off.

“What if he gets more scared?”

Jared glances at her. She seems more affected by the whole situation that he ever seen her before. “You okay?”

Danneel looks down to the bucket full of hay pellets for Jensen. “You weren't here when he came in. This is nothing to the way he looked.” She glances at Jared. “I've never seen something that horrible done to someone before. And I think, if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Jensen.” She smiles sadly, blinking back tears that she tries to keep in control.

Jared drags her into a hug, and rubs her back softly. “He does deserve that.”

Danneel nods, and then pulls apart. “Sorry.”

Jared smiles kindly at her. “Hey, it's fine. The day any of this doesn't affect you, it's the day you should start looking for another job. They need us to be strong for them, but they also need our empathy and compassion, or they'll never feel safe enough and then we won't be doing our job.”

“You're as always so wise, sensei.” Danneel jokes.

“Damn right, I am.” Jared laughs.

“Alright, get naked already and save the day.” She shoos him.

Jared finishes getting his clothes off, and shifts into his were form. He hopes Jensen won't find his bear to be too menacing, but this is what Jared has to offer and he's going on a hunch here. Danneel opens the door to the farm room, and Jared takes the bucket with food in his mouth.

The room seems empty at first sight, but Jared is sure Jensen is measuring the situation from behind the bushes. He sits in the middle, under a nice patch of grass and puts the bucket down.

Made it this far, now what? He offers the bucket to the bushes, but Jensen ignores him. Jared sighs, and starts to play with the grass. He honestly has no idea on how to proceed from here. Maybe he should have come with a better plan.

Jared doesn't know how long he's sitting in there until the bear in him gets so bored he just can't take it anymore. He starts to get desperate when it occurs to him that maybe Jensen doesn't trust the food either. He reaches inside of the bucket and grabs a pellet. Curiously he smells it, if this is what Jensen likes to eat it can't be that bad right?

Jared eats the pellet, and no, that tastes horrible. Why would anybody eat this? He spits it out, and wipes his tongue with his paws to escape the taste. In his distraction he almost misses the sound coming from the bushes. If Jared didn't know any better he would think Jensen is laughing at him. He glances at where the sound is coming from, and huffs faking annoyance, because this is a step forward and Jared now knows this is the way he will get Jensen to trust him.

 

~*~

It's Monday, and while Jensen still hasn't taken one single bite of food he's comfortable enough with Jared now to stare at him from outside the bushes. Jared for his part doesn't rush things. He lounges in the room and goes about being a bear like he hasn't been able to in a while. He should had done some of this in his vacation, but at least now he gets to put all his energy on making Jensen feel safe and comfortable. Jensen does seems to enjoy Jared's shenanigans, sometimes even laughing quietly if he finds it too funny.

When Tuesday comes, Jared brings another bucket of food with him. He sits on his spot in the middle and offers it to Jensen.

Jensen observes him dubiously, and Jared welcomes him to try. Minutes tick by where it seems they are still not on such a level of trusting, when Jensen gets up and walks slowly and unsteadily towards the bucket. He glances at Jared first, sizing up any possible danger, and when he finds none, he lies down and takes a small bite of the hay.

Jared barely stops himself from cheering and scaring Jensen away. Jensen doesn't eat much, but it's enough for Jared to report that they won't have a problem feeding Jensen anymore.

And the best thing is, that Jensen doesn't move back to his spot by the bushes for the rest of the day.

 

~*~

Everything takes off after that. Jared brings Jensen's food every day, and with each one passing day Jensen is less wary of being around him.

Soon they are spending their time together playing, eating, napping, and playing some more. Jared can see through the animal the kind of man Jensen would be if he shifted back to his human form, and he wonders if he will get to see it one day. He surely wants to meet him, and maybe something more. Because he can deny it all he wants to himself, but when he's with Jensen he feels a happiness he has never felt before. In his time working for this shelter, Jared always thought that helping other weres, and giving his life to that purpose was enough for him. It was, until he met Jensen, and now he can't think of any other place he would rather be but with Jensen at his side.

It's a scary thought. He's never felt this way about anyone, never mind a shelter refugee. And while he keeps his goal of getting Jensen back to shape as his priority, he dreads the day where Jensen gets to walk out of the shelter and Jared never sees him again. He tries not to think about it, because it's selfish of him to want Jensen to need him forever. But Jared hopes with all his heart that when Jensen gets to that point, he won't lose him altogether.

 

~*~

The numbers come in at the end of the month that Jensen's weight is back on a healthy track, and Jared can't help but bear hug Jensen to his chest. Jensen tries to get away, but Jared will have none of that grumpiness in such special occasion, and Jensen just gives up and lets Jared have his hug and soon starts humming happily.

In moments like this, it's easy for Jared to dream that Jensen feels the same way about him.

 

~*~

Now that Jensen is on the right track, Jared is put back on his other cases. While he's always glad to spread the help, it also means he gets to spend less time with Jensen. He wonders what Jensen is doing while Jared is away, if he's okay being by himself. He worries Jensen won't eat again because it's not Jared giving him the food. It's a bit irrational, because Jensen is strong and he doesn't need Jared to be there constantly there with him, the thought that Jensen might believe for even a second that Jared has abandoned him makes him sick.

That's how he finds himself, going into Jensen's room at the end of another chaotic day because he can't stand the thought of going home and being alone. Jensen raises his head from where he's lounging and as soon he sees Jared he stands up and trots towards him. Jared rubs his hand over his now healthy looking fur, and laughs when Jensen impatiently tugs at his shirt bottom.

Jared is soon back to being the bear, and soon they are cuddling together. If they spend the night in a tangled mess and that means Jared will have to wake up early to be out the room before anybody sees them, it's totally worth it.

 

~*~

Jared wakes up to a ray of sunshine landing straight on his face. He blinks warily, and huffs, wondering what time is it and if he should be leaving the room already. Jared looks down at Jensen, and it takes him a minute to realize that where he should be seeing fur instead all it's freckled skin. He doesn't move one muscle, afraid that if Jensen wakes up he'll turn back into his alpaca.

This is the moment Jared had been waiting for since the day he met Jensen, and nothing that he imagined can compare to what he's seeing right now. If he thought of Jensen to be beautiful before, his human form is breathtaking. Jared can't stop roaming his eyes through the dirty-blond hair mussed in spikes, to the delicate fold of his eyelashes shadowing the freckles that paint his cheeks and nose. Jared doesn't dare look past Jensen's face, entranced with how young and peaceful he looks in his sleep. And god help him, but if he was gone for this mystery of a person before, Jared now has no salvation whatsoever from Jensen's magic.

Jensen's nose scrunches up is such an adorable way, that Jared has to stop himself from kissing it. He's soon taken out of that train of thought because Jensen is staring back at him.

Jared holds his breath.

Jensen blinks, glances down to his very human hand, then back at Jared. His eyes go comically big, and he's sitting up and out of Jared's embrace quickly, looking at his body surprised.

Something tells Jared then that the shift was completely involuntary, and he shifts back himself to calm Jensen down. “Hey, it's okay.” He tries to placate.

Jensen makes a choked noise, and looks back at Jared who stays very still while Jensen studies him. And watches as Jensen's cheeks go pink, before bolting up, and running to hide behind the bushes.

Well, that went great.

 

~*~

Jensen is back to his alpaca self for the rest of the day. Two days go by where Jensen won't even come out to meet Jared, no matter how much Jared calls his name. It breaks Jared's heart that Jensen has gone back to not trusting him again. He also worries Jensen will go back to stop eating because of him, and passes the feeding task back to Danneel, who Jensen has gotten to trust too in his recovery.

Jared can't come up with a way to fix things, he doesn't quite understands what exactly he did wrong. Deep inside he suspects Jensen just needs more time, but he can't help feel guilty about unintentionally causing this setback. He got too close, too fast, and these are the consequences. If Jensen were to get sick or not make it because his stupid heart getting way off doing the right thing, Jared would never forgive himself.

Jared sighs, closing the last chart of the day tiredly. Everybody went home already, and only the night shift employees who make safety rounds are still in the building. They won't come by the lab while Jared is still there, and it doesn't seem they'll have to, because Jared is too tired and wary to drive home. He prefers staying and getting a crack at tomorrow's paperwork. Better than going home and drowning in self pity.

Opening the first chart, he's in the middle of filling up whatever he can when he hears a tapping sound. He frowns, and looks around the office, but there's nothing that could be making that sound. Jared goes back to the chart, when he hears it again, this time stronger.

This time he stands up, and walks out of the office. The tapping sound keeps happening, and he follows it to where the habitat rooms are. He sees Jensen, human Jensen, right away standing against the paneled window.

Jared mouths flies open for a second, and then he's walking quickly towards the window.

Jensen smiles at him when he's right there, just the glass separating them. Jared automatically smiles back, and watched as Jensen points out to the door. Jared goes to it, Jensen following behind, and opens the door.

Suddenly they're standing right in front each other, and Jared doesn't dare to say anything for fear of screwing things up again.

Jensen cheeks pink up again, and he clears his throat, hand trying to hide some of his dignity. “Jared,” he says, voice rough with disuse.

Jared beams excited. “Yes, Jensen?”

Jensen frowns confused. “I'm cold.”

Jared chortles, because Jensen confusion is so adorable. He takes his shirt off, and offers it to Jensen. It covers just enough of him for Jared to have a chance to get him some warmer clothes.

Jensen runs his fingers over the shirt, and looks back at Jared. “Thank you,” he says with a sweet smile.

“No problem,” Jared answers enchanted. His heart melting completely when Jensen takes a step forward and hugs him tightly.

 

~*~

Jared takes Jensen to the nursery next to his office. While he's so excited about Jensen being in his human form and communicating with him, he's still a professional and he wants to be sure Jensen is okay.

Jensen lets him take his vital signs, eyes avidly never leaving Jared's face.

“I need to take some blood, are you up for that?”

Jensen nods, presenting his arm. There is such a trust emanating from him towards Jared, that Jared feels dizzy with it. A few minutes ago he thought that trust was lost and broken, and now Jensen is sitting in front of him, wearing his shirt and letting Jared examine him calmly.

Jared had known all along that there are so many phases of Jensen he hasn't met yet, and the cracks that he sees make him want to know more.

After taking the blood, Jared moves to the physical examination. Nothing through-out, just enough to tell him Jensen's health is good. Jensen won't stop looking at him with such endearment during the whole process, and as close as they are it's hard for Jared to actually concentrate.

“You seemed surprised when you turned into a human.” He comments just to fill in the silence.

Jensen stares at Jared's stethoscope pensive. “I learned pretty quick after getting kidnapped that it was safer to just stay in my animal form.” He glances back up. “I haven't shifted for ten years.”

Jared's hand twitch with anger, just thinking about what Jensen when through. He reaches a hand to Jensen's neck and squeezes tightly in support.

Jensen swallows, eyes avoiding Jared's again. “It doesn't matter anymore. I'm free now.” He smiles sadly. “It took me a while to realize that.”

“I'm glad you did.”

“It's all thanks to you.” Jensen says sincerely. “Thank you, Jared.”

Jared swallows the knot in his throat. He'll never understand how weres and people like Jensen get dealt such a horrible card in life. “Don't mention it.”

“Jared?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you done with you work stuff? Because I really want to kiss you right now.”

Jared rises his head, and stares at Jensen, then at his mouth. “I— what?”

Jensen leans in and simply kisses Jared. It's just a soft touch of lips, and too short, but it ignites every single fiber of Jared's body for more. When Jared opens his eyes, Jensen is blushing again but he's smiling. And he's still so close that Jared can feel his breath over his tingling lips.

“Is that okay?” Jensen asks insecure.

“Yeah,” Jared answers before going back for a kiss.

The more time their lips stay locked together, the more heated the kiss turns. Soon Jared's tongue is sweeping inside Jensen's mouth, and the sweet tiny moan Jensen gives when they tongues connect, has Jared's trousers getting tighter than they should be. It seem they can't get close enough, just so much pent up feelings asking to be heard right now. Jensen drags Jared closer, and then his hand run up to tangle his hair. His legs come up to Jared's hips to keep him locked tight against him, his erection rubbing against Jared's.

“Shit, wait.” Jared breaks apart. “You just turned into your human, and we shouldn't be even doing this.”

“You don't want to?”

“It's not that. God help me, I do. But I don't want you to think that you owe me this, anything at all. I don't want to be the reason for causing you any more pain.”

Jensen kisses him softly. “Jared, I spent too many years locked up in a cage with no contact with the outside world or other were or human. Believe me when I say that I want this as much as you do, and I wouldn't want it to be with anyone other than you.”

“Jensen,”

“You're the reason why I love again, isn't that enough?”

It's enough for all the reasons running in Jared's head to stop this to vanish into dust. He loses all control over his body and soul, and kisses Jensen again, tasting every single part of his mouth until he can map it in his heart. Jensen responds with the same intensity, his hand holding Jared tight as if he's afraid of letting Jared go. He doesn't need to, there is no way Jared can walk away from Jensen now.

Trembling fingers undo Jared's belt, and his trousers pool unceremoniously on his shoes. Jared holds his cock and Jensen's in his hand, and the both at the burst of sensation traveling though their bodies. There is no way they're gonna last long, or get to do anything more than this. But Jared is okay with that, because while Jensen's love confession gives him the confidence that this is mutual, he does wants to take things slow. He wants to take his time knowing everything about Jensen. What annoys him, what makes him moan so deliciously like he’s doing right now, and what makes him smile like the sun will never go down. Soon enough Jensen's rhythm turns frantic and Jared isn't too far behind. It's over before either can quite prolong it, and they stay there, a sweaty panting mess holding onto each other.

Later, once they have cleaned up and Jared has finally gotten some clothes on Jensen, they will lie together in the coat too small to take them both. Limbs tangled together as they did while being in their were forms.

 

~*~

Once it's shown that Jensen health is great, he seems very eager to leave the shelter. But there are rules, and Jared has broken the most sacred one by falling for a patient, so he asks Jensen to follow the protocol to avoid any problems.

It takes another week, for Jared's supervisor to feel comfortable letting Jensen go. They can't really force him to stay, even if Jensen technically doesn't have a place to live.

He has a thought. Jensen's going to leave with Jared while he manages to get his feet on the ground. Jared wasn't joking when he said he wouldn't be able to live without Jensen, but he also wants Jensen to have his own corner in the world and not feel that he has to depend on Jared when he's more than capable to do it himself. It's a tug of war with what Jared's heart wants and what his brain tells him to do. But he knows that no matter what road they take, he'll be there every step with Jensen.

Because he loves his grumpy were-alpaca and life would never be complete without him again.

 

**~Fin~**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Timestamp: [Make you feel my love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2624426)


End file.
